1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delay circuit and, in particular, to a delay circuit which can maintain a constant delay time regardless of a change in power source voltage.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, a current driving ability of a MOS transistor used in the delay circuit varies with the change in the power Source voltage. Therefore, a conventional delay circuit in which a capacitor is connected to an output has a great disadvantage in that the change in the delay is large according to the change in the power source voltage.